Currently, existing technology does not provide sufficient solutions for the drilling of wells by hand. A key deficiency includes the weight of existing tools that are necessary for drilling into the earth. Typically, the tools used for drilling are comprised of heavy metal and therefore require use of heavy and cumbersome handling equipment.
In addition, a further issue is that using existing technology, the reverse flow process requires that the rate of discharge of drilling fluid and the rate of introduction of air needs to be adjusted for varying conditions. For example, at shallow depths, the air lift reverse flow process is not efficient with respect to the materials that are being drilled. This may frequently lead to problems with regard to the penetration rate of the drill and to the plugging of the discharge port from which cuttings may be expelled from the drill stem.
Further, conventional direct circulation drilling rigs blow cuttings into the aquifer being drilled, eventually leading to blockage of the drilled well.
Further, powered drilling rigs require both a discharge swivel and air swivel. The discharge swivel is typically located on top of a drill stem, and does not turn even though the drill stem does. The air swivel is typically located on top of a drill stem, and turns even though the discharge swivel does not. Small powered drilling rigs typically use inexpensive swivels, but when drilling in sand the blowing sand typically blows through the swivels and erodes the swivels' rubber seals.
As result, what is needed is a drilling apparatus and method based upon the air lift reverse flow process, that is inexpensive, easy to transport, dependable, capable of drilling to hundreds of feet in depth, capable of operation by one or two persons without requiring heavy lifting equipment, uses simple materials, and may be adapted to be operable either by hand or with powered assistance. Elimination of swivels would also be desirable.